I Found You
by punkanimelover93
Summary: AU: This is a small fic about a young Hong Kong meeting with a certain 2P that happens to catch him all alone. How will this unusual pair get along? Well this means you have to read the fic, yes? Based off an RP. Human names used. Contains Young!Hong Kong and 2P!England. NOT a yaoi/shounen ai! (P.S. don't know if the rating/genre is right)


**Author's Note: Ok so before this starts just wanted to say that I know, I know, I should have my other stories updated before writing this, but I swear this is just a one-shot (I suppose?). No other chapters going on for this (and if I do it's most likely because I get requested enough to do another but if not it stays like this) so please, my other readers/reviewers try to bare with me. If you look on the bright side at least this fic did get me to write a few more chapters, ehehehe...*ahem* Anyway, as always, I do not own Hetalia or its characters, just the idea of the story.**

**_Italics_ = Either Jia Long (Hong Kong) speaking in his language or Oliver's(2P!England's) inner thoughts/emphasis as well.**

=X=

It had looked to be a really nice day today it was bright and sunny outside with the fresh breeze going by and for once didn't see like it would rain at all. This made Oliver very pleased and joyous that it wasn't so gloomy out. "Ah, it's like it's a perfect day today~! In fact, I think I'll go make some delicious cupcakes to celebrate~!" he said to himself as he went into the kitchen. Just as he was about to make some treats, he realized that almost all his usual ingredients were practically all gone. "Oh no! How am I suppose to give everyone yummy treats when I can't make any? Hm…oh well I guess that means a trip to the store then~," he giggled to himself as he left the house in his usual cheerful way. As the 2P!man went home after going to the store (which took a while seeing he wanted to pick out perfect and right ingredients), he had been humming to himself a nice tune when he accidentally tripped over 'something'. "Ah! What on earth was that all about? Oh my, what did I just-" he was saying, just turned around to notice a small boy, crying to himself before looking at the 2P.

"_Aiyah! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!_" the boy said in his native tongue while bowing to the English man. "Eh…I'm sorry but what?" he replied in confusion.

"Ah…m-my bad…I was apologizing to you, m-mister…" the boy said, in English this time, but had continued to sob. "O-Oh…it's fine lad…but um…may I ask what you are doing here all alone?" the 2P man asked as he went over to the boy. "I-I…I can't find _gege (brother)_!" he said crying again. "Oi! C-Calm down now! Please!" he said trying to comfort the boy, "now you're looking for whom exactly?" " _Gege_! Y-Yao-Ge! I got lost and can't find him!" he said crying even more now.

"Eh…um…" Oliver tried to think of a way to calm the boy down and quickly grabbed a cupcake he had bought earlier and showed it to the boy, "Want a cupcake, lad?" he said smiling awkwardly. The boy began to wipe his tears away and started to hiccup a little from his crying but tilted his head when he noticed the treat, "C-Cupcake?"Oliver had made an exaggerated gasp and gave handed the boy the cupcake, "You poor child! Here, eat it!"

Sniffling, the small kid looked at it then back at the man, "y-you sure it's okay to eat it?"

"Why of course, boy~! Just have a taste~!" he smiled. _Too bad this one doesn't have my secret ingredient in it…_he thought to himself, smirking but then sighing heavily inside.

After hesitating for a bit, the child took a small bite and his eyes lightened up, "O-Oh wow! This is really good!" he smiled and ate more of the cupcake.

"Well I'm glad you like it~," he smiled as he patted the boy's head, "oh by the way, what's your name lad? I'm Oliver, Oliver Kirkland."

"Ah…Jia Long Wang…" he said shyly as he took another bite of the cupcake.

_Wang…that sounds familiar for some reason…oh well~_Oliver thought to himself again, "My isn't that a long name~! How about I call you…Leon for short!"

"Eh…o-ok mister…" he said just as he finished up the cupcake.

"You know you shouldn't be here all alone, so why not come back with me to my house~?" he asked, smiling.

"Um…b-but what about _gege_? He might be looking for me and I don't-"

"Oh none sense, I'm not going to leave you here by yourself~! Besides we can always look for him tomorrow since it is getting late~!"

Jia Long thought for a long while before nodding and looking up at the man, "O-Okay…I hope we find _gege _soon…" he said as he got up.

_Oh keep thinking that, boy…_Oliver smirked inwardly as he went ahead and picked up the small Chinese boy up and started to walk back to his house. Soon enough, both eventually reached to his house, Oliver soon putting Jia Long on the floor. "You must be hungry, lad, what would you like to eat?" he smiled.

"Ah…um…well what do you have to eat, mister?" he asked, wanting to be polite and not trouble the man.

"Well I have cupcakes, cookies, chocolates, and much more sweets that you can have~!" he said gleefully and energetically.

"Oh um…can I try some of those then? I really liked the cupcake I had earlier," he blushed and asked shyly.

"Why of course~! Wait right there," he said and came back with a tray of all sorts of sweets, "Here you go~!"

"Ah _xiexie (thank you)!_" he bowed politely and then began to eat the treats, in a way that look similar to how a hamster eats.

"Awww~! You're just so cute aren't you, dear?" he gleamed and hugged the boy. Starting to actually trust this man, it seemed Jia Long didn't have a problem with the stranger hugging him. In fact, he started to giggle of how affectionate this man was to him. "Oh I could just eat you up~!" he giggled. _Well, I __**could**__ actually~_he laughed on the inside to his own 'little' joke. "Hehehe, you're so funny, mister!" Jia said so happy that someone was taking care of him.

After a while of chatting and eating sweets together, the time came when Oliver decided to make his move and see if he could trick the boy. "Say, Leon…" he asked trying to word this right, "how would like to stay here with me and eat all the sweets you want?"

Jia Long looked up and him just as he finished a treat but tilted his head to the question, "Um…well I would like to, but I want to go back with _gege_…"

"Heh, what now?" he asked trying to keep his smile on but starting to get upset.

"I want to find Yao-Ge…he might be still looking for me and I don't want him to be sad…" he replied.

"Well then, and here I thought that you were actually liking me…but I guess not~," he sighed as Oliver got up and went to the kitchen as he started to bake treats again.

Jia Long felt bad, thinking he hurt the English man's feelings now but tried reasoning with him, "But…Yao-Ge's my big brother and-"

"SO?! Who knows, maybe he's lying to you! Because that's all big brothers do, they all lie!" he said, his tone of voice sounding pissed off.

Jia Long was taken aback by this, now starting to worry and feel scared. But since he was a child and, as Yao had told him, he learned how to respect his elder and trust what they said to him. "L-Liar? But Yao-Ge said…he wanted me…that he…loved me…" he said now building up tears.

"AND?! ALL HE'S GOING TO DO IS ABANDON YOU! THAT'S WHAT MY BROTHERS DID TO ME AND LOOK HOW GREAT I TURNED OUT!" he shouted to the boy, still keeping his smile on but his eye had been twitching. Soon he took a deep breath and began to calm down, "Seriously kid, I suggest you leave your brother now before he decides to leave you~!"

At this point Jia had no idea what to do or say and instead started to cry. He kept telling himself that it wasn't true, that Yao would never do that to him. It was until he had a sudden remembrance of when his other 'brother' Kiku had decided to abandon the family. "Yao-Ge…w-will leave me….like how Kiku left us?" he said to himself as more tears started to pour down, "B-But he-"

"Think about it boy, do you really think that both you and Yao Wang just_ happened_ to get separate?" he asked, evilly smirking to himself, so glad about how this boy seemed to be gullible and could not wait to see his reaction to this lie. "Are you really going to tell me that it was just an 'accident'? Of course not! He left _you _there on purpose! He obviously doesn't want you anymore so he decided to dump you on the street!"

As much as he didn't want to believe it, this seemed to make sense for this boy. He tried to stop crying but for being a young kid, it didn't seem possible. And the more he thought about how his brother lied to him, the more he got upset. "I…I…I never want to see Yao-Ge again! I don't want to see any of my family anymore! They're all liars!" he struggled to not cry, clenching his fists. But he couldn't take it anymore and all that anger went back into sadness as he felt so alone, so…neglected now that he only cried more.

Seeing as he plan had slowly became successful, Oliver needed to seal the deal now, as knelt down to the boy's height and lifted his chin up so he'd be looking at him, "But you know…if you stay with me will be best friend forever~! Wouldn't you like that, Leon? Just you and I, the best-est chaps in the world!"

Having now been convinced that he was all alone, Jia Long Wang nodded and hugged Oliver tightly. "Please, don't leave me! I want us to be friends! I don't want to be alone!"

Grinning that his plan finally worked, Oliver hugged him back and petted the small boy's head, "Of course not…I would _**never**_ abandon or lie to you…don't worry, Leon, I'll make sure you never have to feel lonely again…"

=x=

**Reviews are welcomed! *gets her ass working on the other fanfics***

**P.S. I will be posting this on my deviantArt account as well (punkanimelover)**


End file.
